supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luzifers Käfig
Luzifers Käfig ist ein spezieller Ort der Hölle, der als Gefängnis für den gefallenen Erzengel Luzifer dient. Der Käfig ist aber auch in der Lage Michael gefangen zuhalten. Planänderung In "We Happy Few" entschied sich Gott letztendlich, Luzifer nicht wieder wegzusperren, da er ihn immer noch liebt. In "Alpha and Omega" verschwindet Gott dann wieder und lässt seinen ältesten Sohn weiterhin im Käfig. Vermutlich befürchtet Gott, dadurch, dass Michael im Käfig verrückt geworden ist, dass Michael, wenn Gott ihn frei lässt, die nächste Bedrohung der Menschheit werden könnte. Gefangene *Luzifer (früher) *Sam Winchester (früher) *Michael (verrückt geworden) *Adam Milligan Geschichte Von Gott erschaffen, diente und dient der Käfig als Gefängnis für den Erzengel Luzifer. Er war nämlich derjenige, der die Menschen als einen Fehler Gottes bemängelte und dadurch anfing gegen Gott zu rebellieren und zudem Adams erste Frau Lilith verdarb und zum ersten Dämon verwandelte. Daraufhin verbannte Gott Luzifer und sein Gefolge in die Hölle, doch das hielt Luzifer keineswegs auf. Er schaffte es vorbei an dem Engel Gadreel in den Garten Eden einzubrechen und Kains Bruder Abel zu bekehren, so dass dieser zu ihm betete. Als Kain daraufhin seinen Bruder ermordete, sah Gott ein, dass Luzifer nicht zu halten war und eine zu große Gefahr für seine Schöpfung darstellte. Also erschuf er in den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle einen Käfig, in welchen er Luzifer hinein warf und diesen nicht nur streng bewachen ließ, sondern auch mit 666 Siegeln verschloss. Allgemein thumb|left|250px Durch den Käfig war Luzifer machtlos und verhindert, in irgendeiner Art und Weise Einfluss auf das Weltgeschehen zu nehmen. In jüngster Zeit war der Dämon Azazel hauptsächlich daran beteiligt, Luzifer aus seinem Käfig zu befreien. Trotz Azazels Tod geschah dies, indem der Dämon Lilith nach dem Brechen des ersten Siegels anfing weitere Siegel zu brechen. Um Luzifer zu befreien genügte das Brechen von 66 dieser Siegel. Das erste war das Blutvergießen eines Rechtschaffenen Mannes in der Hölle und das Letzte war der Tod des Dämons Lilith. Diese beiden Siegel müssen sowohl als erstes und als letztes gebrochen werden, während die anderen sowohl in ihrer Auswahl, als auch in ihrer Reihenfolge variieren können. thumb|250px Als Luzifer dann endlich frei war, leitete er damit die Apokalypse ein. Der einzige Weg, ihn zu besiegen, war es ihn wieder in seinen Käfig einzusperren. Dabei gab es die Möglichkeit die Ringe, der sich während der Apokalypse erhobenen vier Reiter, zu nutzen. Miteinander verbunden waren sie in der Lage eine Art zweiten Eingang in den Käfig zu öffnen. Ist ein Mensch, wie in diesem Fall Sam mit im Käfig gefangen, so erleidet derjenige unvorstellbare Qualen und seine Seele wird laut Castiel praktisch "lebendig gehäutet". Staffel 11 thumb|left|250px Nach langer Zeit tritt der Käfig wieder in Erscheinung. Als nämlich das Kainsmal zerstört wurde, brach die Finsternis aus, was den beiden jetzigen Insassen Michael und Luzifer nicht entgangen war. Sie stießen einen Schrei aus, der in der gesamten Hölle zu hören war. Durch den Ausbruch, bekam der Käfig einige Risse, durch welche Luzifer in der Lage war, Sam zu kontaktieren und ihn glauben zu lassen, er würde Visionen von Gott selbst bekommen. Unwissend, dass Luzifer derjenige war, der für die Visionen verantwortlich war, überredete Sam Dean, dass sie mit Hilfe von Crowley und Rowena ein Gespräch mit Luzifer führen sollten. Doch anstatt den Käfig direkt zu besuchen, nahmen sie einen anderen, welcher von Rowena mit speziellen Schutzsymbolen versehen wurde und welcher selbst mit brennendem heiligen Öl abgesichert wurde. Darin sollte Rowena nun Luzifer beschwören. Galerie Liliths Blut.jpg|Liliths Blut offenbart die Tür zu Luzifers Käfig Michael und Luzifer fallen in den Käfig.gif|Sam stürzt sich, Luzifer, Michael und Adam in den Käfig Der_Käfig.png|Der Käfig in Staffel 11 Luzifers Käfig.jpg.png Tumblr mjryrhhhhF1rqnop7o3 250.gif SamIntoCage.gif Vorkommen *Staffel 4 **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' *Staffel 5 **''Schwanenlied'' *Staffel 6 **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste '' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' (nur erwähnt) **''Form and Void'' (als Erinnerung in Sams Vision) **''Our Little World'' (in einer Vision von Sam) **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Hölle